It is Our School Aniversary!
by girl-chan2
Summary: Tanggal 14 September adalah hari ulang tahun NihoNime Gakuen! Tapi, kalau yang ultah sekolahnya, kenapa yang dikerjain malah... Ketua gurunya?


Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Nah, fic ini untuk menyambut satu tahun berjalannya 'NNG Series'! Jadi, aku berusaha sebisanya untuk ini! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't have anything expert this fic and OC!

Warning: Gakuen!AU, OOC, cross berbagai fandom, dan lainnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan tapi bisa ditemukan di sini!

* * *

Hari yang agak normal di NNG. Yah, taulah! Biasanya sering terjadi kejadian tak terduga di sekolah ini!

Pagi ini Luthfi dan beberapa mulas cowok 9C sedang berada di depan kelas 9C untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Bama.

"Tanggal 14 September!" jawab Idham datar sambil mengecek layar HP-nya.

"Eh, iya! Hari ini ultah sekolah, ya?" tanya Luthfi.

"Bener juga, ya!" balas yang lainnya sambil facepalm.

"Terus, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Timothy.

"Yuk kita kasih kejutan buat pak Kambing!" usul Syams.

"Kok pak Kambing? Ultahnya kan udah lewat beberapa bulan yang lalu!" timpal Feby bingung.

Maklumi aja! Karena ultah sang ketua guru itu 5 Juni, jadi perkataan Feby memang ada benarnya.

"Kita kan mau pertahanin tradisi!" balas Farel. "Angkatan tahun lalu aja ngerjain ketua guru mereka! Masa kita kalah sama mereka?"

"Eh, iya ya! Kenapa gue kagak tau, ya?" tanya Nova heran sendiri.

"Itu karena lu jarang nanya!" seru yang lainnya bersamaan.

"Gue mau aja, sih! Tapi, gue sama Idham dan Giro udah punya niat mau rencanain ini sama Darukun dan yang lainnya!" gumam Luthfi.

"Terserah lu, dah! Yang penting, lu pada mesti kasih kejutan yang terbaik buat pak Kambing!" ujar Akmal bersemangat.

"Oke!" Glasses Trio pun langsung ngangkat jempol masing-masing.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Jadi apa rencananya?" tanya Dark selaku pimpinan rapat rahasia para murid NNG.

"Kita kan mau ngasih kejutan yang berkesan buat pak Kambing, jadi kita mesti cari cara ngerjain yang greget!" saran Luthfi.

"Kayak gimana?" tanya Dissa.

"Lu tau video penjebakan ultahnya Raditya Dika di Youtube? Kira-kira kayak gitu contohnya!" usul Girl-chan datar.

"Kita mesti pake cara itu?" tanya Sho sweatdrop.

"Kagak semuanya, lha! Kita harus lebih kreatif lagi kalau pengen bikin kejutan yang berkesan banget!" balas Girl-chan dengan tampang 'You Don't Say'.

"Oke, aku setuju!" ujar Dark menyetujui usul Girl-chan.

"Kalian ngapain?"

Para peserta rapat pun menengok dan mendapati Luthias berdiri di depan pintu gudang yang menjadi ruang rapat mereka.

"Ngerjain pak Kam- Akph!" jawab Luthfi yang terpotong oleh bekapan Idham karena nyaris keceplosan.

"Kagak ada apa-apa!" sambung Idham yang berusaha merahasiakan rencana mereka.

"Bilang aja kalau kalian ngerjain Aniki!" balas Luthias datar. "Semua orang di sini juga pada ngomongin tradisi 'ngerjain ketua guru di ultah sekolah'! Memangnya kalian pikir aku kagak tau?"

"Yah, bukan begitu! Kalau mau ikutan silakan, tapi..."

"Aku akan menyalahkan kalian jika besok aku dirajam sama Aniki!" ujar Luthias memotong perkataan Giro dan berjalan meninggalkan gudang.

"Luthias itu baper banget, ya!" komentar Shakazaki.

"Baper itu apa, sih?" tanya Fiorel penasaran.

"Bawa perasaan, Fio-chan! Bawa perasaan!" jelas Mea sweatdrop.

"Kapan kita mulai?" tanya Dark.

"Entar siang, kalau Denmaku-pyon belum pulang!" gumam Giro ragu.

"Kayaknya tidak mungkin karena Greeny dan aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa remedial dan tugas yang belum diselesaikan, jadi aku yakin Aniki bakalan di sekolah terus seharian!" balas Fiorel meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai!" ajak Dissa bersemangat.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Ayolah, Kambing! Apa lu bisa ngalahin gue dengan Tiny Tiger lu itu? Kayaknya kagak, tuh!"

"Cih, jangan mimpi lu! Gue bakalan ngalahin lu dan Coco 'apapun nama belakangnya' itu!"

"Itu Coco Bandicoot, Kambing! Memangnya kenapa sih lu kagak bisa nyebutin nama belakangnya?"

"Karena gue pikir dia tuh kayak Coco Pandan (?)!"

"Beda jauh, lha! Perkataan lu bikin gue bingung, deh!"

Rupanya para guru di NNG lagi main 'Crash Team Racing' di PS 2! Saat ini Mathias dan Andre lagi bertanding dengan menggunakan Tiny Tiger dan Coco Bandicoot.

Walaupun gue sendiri bingung kenapa Andre pake karakter cewek! Memangnya dia tidak punya pilihan lain, ya?

Oh, rupanya mereka menentukan karakter yang akan dimainkan dengan undian! Andre yang dapet Coco Bandicoot hanya bisa pasrah, sementara rivalnya (baca: Mathias) dapet Tiny Tiger.

Lance yang menyaksikan perdebatan gaje mereka hanya bisa memutar matanya sambil ngomong, "Mendingan lu berdua jangan berdebat terus, deh! Cepetan tamatin biar gue bisa tanding sama Polar-nya Emil-san!"

"Iya, nih! Gue pengen banget ngalahin Pura-nya Lance!" timpal Emil kagak sabaran.

"Sabar, atuh! Ini masih panjang, tau!" gerutu Andre yang berusaha untuk tetap fokus mempertahankan posisi pertamanya.

"Salah lu sendiri milihnya 7 lap sama jalanan begituan! Lu kan tau sendiri susahnya tuh jalanan kayak gimana?" sindir Gerrard. "Oh, man! Kalian berdua beneran kayak anak kecil, deh!"

"Diem lu, Ger!" bentak Andre yang tanpa sadar berhasil disalip Mathias. "Arrgh! Sialan lu, Kambing! Nyalip pas konsen gue hilang!"

Mathias hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tampang mengejek.

* * *

Tanpa sadar, ada tiga anak cowok yang memperhatikan mereka dari jendela.

"Gue baru tau kalau pak Kambing bisa main 'CTR'!" komentar Idham sweatdrop.

"Yuk kita jalankan!" ajak Dark sambil berjalan masuk diikuti Idham dan Luthfi.

"Pak Kambing!" panggil Luthfi dari depan pintu.

Mathias yang baru saja menyelesaikan balapan dengan posisi kedua (setelah disalip oleh Crash Bandicoot karena terkena missile dari Andre yang hanya bisa misuh-misuh karena terkena bom 'entah dari siapa' yang membuatnya berada di posisi kelima) pun menengok dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Bapak bisa ikut kita, kagak?"

"Buat apaan?"

"Pokoknya ikut aja!"

Mathias dengan bingung berjalan menghampiri Luthfi. Tapi setelah berada di depan pintu, dia langsung diseret ketiga anak itu sampe masuk ke toilet cewek.

"Ngapain kalian nyeret bapak ke sini?" tanya sang ketua guru bingung.

"Pak Kambing diem aja, ya!" pinta Dark sambil mengikat Mathias dengan lakban serta selotip di tembok salah satu stall dan tentu saja hal itu membuat orang yang bersangkutan berontak.

"Oy, oy! Ngapain bapak diiket?! Lepasin!"

Tiba-tiba...

SREK!

Sebuah tombak pun nyaris menancap di leher pria jabrik itu dan berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari sebelah kiri kepalanya. Mathias sangat mengenai pemilik tombak itu dan ternyata dia adalah...

"G-Greeny?" tanya Mathias shock saat mendapati sosok adiknya sudah berada di depannya sambil mengambil tombak yang menancap di dekatnya.

"Beklager, min broder! Men så lad os gøre det, ja _(Maaf, kakakku! Tapi tolong biarkan kami melakukan ini, ya)_!" ujar Luthias dengan senyum mengerikan yang sukses membuat kakaknya merinding disko dan langsung menelan ludah.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aku ingin tau apa yang mereka lakukan di sana!" gumam Lukas datar sambil berjalan ke toilet cewek diikuti Andre, Gerrard, Lance, dan Emil.

Setibanya di sana, pemandangan 'menakjubkan' yang mereka lihat adalah sang ketua guru malang yang nemplok di tembok salah satu stall dengan lakban dan selotip plus tubuhnya yang basah kuyup disiram air, tepung, dan juga kuning telur.

"Astaga Kambing, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Andre-lah yang pertama ngakak melihat keadaan Mathias yang SANGATLAH mengenaskan tersebut.

Kemudian, Lukas dan Emil pun mengikuti jejak Andre menertawakan nasib sang Danish yang lagi apes tersebut.

"Thias, lu kenapa? Dikerjain sama siapa, tuh?" tanya Gerrard sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Sumpah, ngenes abis!" gumam Lance sambil ikutan nahan tawanya.

"Udah apa! Bantuin gue lepasin beginian, dong!" teriak Mathias yang kagak terima diketawain.

"Sorry, Mat! Gue bukannya kagak mau, tapi... Pffft!" Lance udah kagak sanggup nahan tawanya. "Hmhmhm! Gue pengen banget ngakak!"

"Jahat lu semua!" umpat Mathias kesal.

"Oke, oke! Kita tolongin, deh!" balas Emil sambil melepaskan lakban yang menempel di tubuh Mathias.

* * *

Setelah Kambing lengket terlepas kemudian... (?)

Mathias pun memutuskan untuk ganti baju di ruangannya, sementara yang lainnya menunggu di luar.

"Gue bingung sama anak-anak itu, deh!" gumam Gerrard.

"Bingung kenapa?" tanya Lance.

"Sekarang ini tanggal berapa?" jawab Gerrard nanya balik.

"Tanggal... Hmmm, sebentar!" balas Emil sambil mikir sebentar. "Kalau kagak salah, 14 September!"

"Bukannya ulang tahun Mathias udah lewat, ya?" tanya Lance bingung.

"Iya juga, sih!" gumam Lukas yang juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Mathias.

* * *

Sementara di kelas 9C...

"Panggilin orangnya, yuk! Buat tiup lilin sekalian jelasin apa yang terjadi!" usul Sho sambil menyiapkan kue.

"Ya udah, deh!" Fiorel pun langsung berjalan ke ruang guru.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Aniki~" panggil Fiorel.

"Kau mau apa, Faeroe-chan?" tanya Mathias yang mulai badmood karena kejadian barusan sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Ke kelas 9C, yuk! Ada kejutan, lho!" ajak sang Faeroese yang sukses membuat Mathias mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kejutannya bukan hujan tepung-telur lagi, kan?" tanya pria jabrik itu sambil ngangkat alisnya.

"Ya kagak lha, Aniki!" Fiorel langsung menarik (baca: menyeret) kakaknya agar mau mengikutinya sampai bangku yang diduduki Mathias ikut terseret.

"Hey, hey! Aku kan punya kaki!" Mathias yang tak suka diseret memegangi tangan adiknya agar berhenti dan tetap memperhatikan posisi duduknya.

"Huuh!" Gadis pirang twintail itu pun langsung mencembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku bakalan ikut, deh!" Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan adiknya tersebut.

Fiorel pun langsung bersenyum senang dan menarik kakaknya lagi sambil berlari dan kali ini Mathias tidak ikut terseret bersama bangkunya.

'Dasar gadis super hyperaktif!' batin sang ketua guru dengan pasrahnya.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Halo, pak Kambing!" sapa Luthfi sambil nyengir saat mendapati Mathias memasuki kelasnya.

Sang Danish yang terlanjur gondok karena kejadian di toilet cewek barusan langsung merenggut sebal.

"Ya maaf, pak! Kita kan cuma mau iseng aja!" Idham pun juga ikutan nyengir melihat kekesalan sang ketua guru barusan.

"Kami melakukannya karena tradisi tahunan, pak! Jadi pas ultah sekolah, para murid harus ngerjain ketua gurunya!" jelas Giro watados yang langsung disambut dengan death glare dari teman-temannya plus tatapan cengo dari Mathias dan para guru yang berada di sana.

"Tradisi tahunan?" tanya para guru yang lainnya bingung sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Pasti ini ajarannya Kirana! Sudah jelas!' batin Mathias yang mulai gondok lagi.

"Maafin aja kalau yang di toilet itu keterlaluan, pak!" kata Dark.

"Yah, yah, yah! Aku maafin!" Mathias hanya bisa memegang keningnya karena pusing.

Sungguh miris nasibnya mengurus para anak kelas 9 yang rata-rata masih diragukan kewarasannya!

"Nah, ayo tiup lilinnya pak!" ujar Girl-chan sambil menyalakan lilin.

"Oke, oke! Bapak tiup, ya!"

Sang Danish pun menatap kue ulang tahun itu dan bersiap meniup lilin, tapi...

TOK TOK TOK!

Ieyasu yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu pun membukanya dan langsung cengo mendapati siapa yang berada di depannya.

Rupanya mereka kedatangan 11 Daimyo (yang notabene guru lama di NNG), para Chaser, beberapa Nation, serta enam anggota Animorphs dan keluarga Hork-Bajir merdeka.

'Banyak amat yang datang! Dikiranya acara syukuran kali, ya? Ngapain ada Hork-Bajir nyasar ke sini?' batin beberapa orang yang berada di kelas itu cengo.

"Kalian mau ngapain ke sini? Ini kan bukan pesta buat Hork-Bajir nyasar!" tanya Mathias yang sweatdrop melihat gerombolan ajaib tersebut.

(Kami hanya ingin memeriahkan saja!) jawab Tobias si elang ekor merah watados.

Tambah sweatdrop-lah semua orang yang berada di sana.

* * *

Setelah tempat pesta dipindahkan di depan kolam renang (yang entah sejak kapan berada di lapangan) karena ruangan yang terlalu sempit, acara tiup lilin dan potong kue pun berlangsung lancar. Sekarang para guru dan murid lagi asik main bola voli sama para tamu yang nyasar, kecuali Mathias dan Ieyasu yang ngobrol sambil duduk di tepi kolam.

"Oy, Makkun!" panggil Ieyasu.

"Hvad?" tanya Mathias.

"Sudah berapa lama jadi ketua guru di sini?" Ieyasu nanya balik.

"Hmmm, aku sudah lupa!" balas Mathias datar.

"Tapi, kau terbiasa dengan semua ini? Maksudku, kejutan konyol dan kejadian gaje yang tak terduga?" tanya sang Daimyo lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti! Semuanya berlangsung cepat sampai aku lupa dengan semua itu!" jawab sang Danish sambil angkat bahu.

"Kau yakin?" Ieyasu mengangkat alisnya karena sedikit ragu.

"Ja!" Mathias menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" kata Ieyasu sambil meninggalkan sang ketua guru yang masih merenung, sampai...

DUAK! BYUR!

Rupanya Jara Hamee tak sengaja memukul bola ke arah Mathias sampai yang bersangkutan langsung nyemblung ke dalam kolam. Semua orang yang melihatnya pun langsung cengo.

(Ups! Pukulannya kena orang!) ujar Aximili.

"Rasain, tuh!" kata Andre sambil ngakak di tepi kolam.

Tapi tanpa disangka...

BYUR!

Andre yang masih ngakak malah diceburin ke dalam kolam sama Ket Halpak.

"Godt arbejde _(Kerja bagus)_ , Hork-Bajir! Biar tau rasa dia!" ujar Mathias sambil ngancungin jempolnya ke arah Ket Halpak.

"Ngenes banget, sumpah! Dosa lu sebanyak apa sih sampe segitunya?" tanya Matt watados sambil ngakak di tepi kolam sampai kagak nyadar kalau Lance mendekatinya hanya karena pengen ceburin dia dan...

BYUR!

"Rasain lu, Matt-kun!" seru Lance setelah puas ceburin sobatnya ke dalam kolam.

"Eh, eh, yang di tepi cepetan menjauh kalau kagak ma-"

Tapi sayangnya, perkataan Elsword terpotong karena...

BYUR! BYUR! BYUR! BYUR!

Dia dan Chung ditarik masuk oleh Andre ke dalam kolam diikuti Raven dan Add yang ditarik oleh Mathias.

"Telat lu, Els!" balas Raven datar.

"Yang ultah siapa, yang diceburin siapa!" gumam Add.

"Ciel, ikutan gidah! Biar rame!" usul Lu watados sambil mendorong pelayannya masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Lukas sama Emil juga, ya! Oh, dan jangan lupa Lance sama Yasu!" lanjut Natalie sambil ikutan ceburin keempat orang yang bersangkutan ke kolam bersama Aisha dan Ara.

BYUR! BYUR! BYUR! BYUR! BYUR!

"Natz kejam!" gerutu Lance kesal.

"Ini kenapa cowok semua sih yang diceburin?!" tanya Emil emosi.

"Nih, gue bawain temen!" ujar Anna sambil ceburin beberapa cowok yang berada di tepi kolam bersama beberapa cewek di sana.

BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

"Lama-lama jadi acara cebur-ceburan, dah!" celetuk Marco pasrah.

Suasana NNG yang awalnya untuk merayakan ultah sekolah malah berubah menjadi acara cebur-ceburan di kolam.

Yah, kubilang juga apa! Sekolah ini hampir setiap hari mengalami kejadian gaje yang tak terduga!

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Bagaimana? Aku udah berusaha yang terbaik untuk fic ini, jadi hasilnya tergantung kalian aja! ^^/

Review! :D


End file.
